Unexpected Love!
by Huss-Fuss123
Summary: Mojo sends the boys to school! Brick sits next to Momoko and has all the same classes as her! What will happen between them? Hate, obviously! But what if love gets mixed up in it? suky summary! plzzz read! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guyzzz! Huss-Fuss here! This is the other verion of Unexpected Love the other one! Im not writing that one anymore cuz i felt tht it was going too quickly, and ive left it up there so ppl can see the authors note tht i wrote on there! SO ya! I love you all!  
>Disclaimer:I dont own PPGZ or anything copyright in here!<strong>

**NOW, ONWARDS WITH THE STORY! PEACE OUT!**

* * *

><p>"OMG! MIYAKO! KAORU!" squealed Momoko, as she ran to her two best friends, Miyako and Kaoru.<p>

They may seem like a pretty bunch of ordinary girls, besides Miyako getting someone asking her out every two seconds, Kaoru's locker was always full of love letters and Momoko falling for every boy she sees BUT that's way out of convo! The truth is that they are the Powerpuff Girls Z! To protect their city from "EVIL!"

_BACK TO THE STORY...  
><em>"What now?" said Kaoru, nonchalant.  
>"THERE'SANEWCAKEATTHECAFE!" Momoko squealed quickly, that it came out as one word.<br>"Momo-chan, slow down a little!" said Miyako. Momoko took a deep breath.  
>"There's a new cake at the cafe" she said, a bit calmer. Miyako's eyes sparkled.<br>"Then what are we doing here?" she exclaimed. Momoko nodded in agreement.  
>"ONWARDS TO THE CAFE!" both Miyako and Momoko exclaimed and ran in delight towards the cafe. Kaoru sighed.<br>"And then when we get there, we're gonna have to go beat those Rowdyruff Boys again... as per usual!" She shrugged and ran off to catch up to her two best friends.

When they got to the cafe, their belts started flashing.  
>"AWWW! NOT AGAIN!" pouted Momoko, Miyako soon joining. The girls rushed behind a tree, transformed.<br>_"Hyper Blossom!"  
>"Rolling Bubbles!"<br>"Powered Buttercup!"_ They flew off when they had transformed.  
>"I SWEAR! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BRICK!" shouted Momoko.<br>"Calm down Momo" said Kaoru as she sweat dropped. Momoko started punching the air and she managed to hit something. Momoko bent down and clasped her hands together and squinted her eyes together.  
>"I'm so sorry!" she pleaded.<br>"Wow! Blossom actually apologised to me!" said the person, smirking. Momoko quickly looked up and her eyes widened. She pointed a finger at the person.  
>"BRICK!" she shouted. Brick clapped nonchalant.<br>"You figured it out" he said, nonchalant and then he smirked. "But you still apologised to me." Momoko's eyes widened. She lunged to grab him but was held back by Brick's brothers, Boomer and Butch.  
>"I TAKE THAT APOLOGY BACK!" she shouted, as she tried to get out of Boomer's and Butch's grip. "LET GO OF ME!" she shouted again but this time to Butch and Boomer.<br>"Momo-chan!" called Miyako in concern, then put her hand over her mouth in realisation of what she had just said. Brick's eyes widened and he turned to Momoko.  
>"You wouldn't happen to be Momoko would you?" Momoko managed to get out of the boy's grips and then clapped nonchalantly. Brick turned to Miyako and Kaoru.<br>"And you guys must be Miyako and Kaoru!" he exclaimed. Miyako and Kaoru joined in with the clapping.  
>"So you are smart..." started Momoko.<br>"NOT!" the girls ended. Brick's cheeks puffed.  
>"Guys, retreat" he said and with that, the boys flew off.<br>"I DON'T GET IT!" shouted Kaoru. "WE COME HERE AND HAVE A SILLY QUARREL WITH THOSE IDIOTS AND THEN THEY FLY OFF! WHAT THE HELL!" Miyako and Momoko sweat dropped.  
>"Now, now, Kaoru" they said.<br>"DON'T NOW, NOW ME!" Kaoru shouted. Momoko and Miyako turned.  
>"Well, we're off to the cafe! Catch up with us later!" said Momoko and she and Miyako flew off.<br>"WAIT FOR ME!" Kaoru shouted as she flew off after them.

_With the RRB...  
><em>"URGH! I HATE IT WHEN THEY DO THAT!" shouted Brick as he and his brothers went into the lounge, to find a sleeping Mojo on the couch.  
>"You mean when that Blossom girl completely owned you!" exclaimed Boomer.<br>"Butch, tell Boomer to shut up" said Brick as he sat on the carpet.  
>"Boomer, shut up, from Brick" said Butch, nonchalant. Butch and Boomer walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Brick flicked through the channels and turned around to see Mojo getting up.<br>"Brick, tell your brothers that I've assigned you to a school, you're starting tomorrow" he said, wearily. Brick's eyes widened.  
>"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" he shouted, accompanied by another voice. He turned to see Butch, fuming with anger and Boomer, with his normal goofy grin.<br>"I said" started Mojo. "Brick, tell your brothers that I've assigned you to a school, you're starting tomorrow." Brick slapped his forehead with his hand. Mojo walked up the stairs.  
>"I'm going to bed, g'night" and with that he was gone.<br>"I don't wanna go to school" whined Butch.  
>"Stop whining! You're not the only one!" shouted Brick. "I'm going to bed." Brick went up the stairs and to his room.<br>"Jeez!"said Butch. "I'm going to bed too." Boomer sighed and nodded in agreement. They both walked up the stairs into their rooms.

_The next day, at school...  
><em>"Class, we have three new boys today" said the teacher. The class (girls) went into an outburst.  
>"OMG! Are they cute?" one said.<br>"Are they hot?" said another.  
>"Boys, you may come in!" called the teacher. In came three boys. Momoko's, Kaoru's and Miyako's eyes widened.<br>"OMG! THEY'RE SO HOT!" shouted all the girls in the class, except for the PPG, who were pouting their heads off. The teacher sweat dropped.  
>"Boys, introduce yourselves" said the teacher. Brick stepped up.<br>"Brick" he said, boredly. Butch then stepped up.  
>"Butch" he said, the same way as Brick. Now it was Boomer's turn.<br>"U-um, m-my name is B-Boomer" Boomer said, hesitantly. The girls in the class were melted liquid by now. Brick smiled at his fans, which caused them to squeal. Momoko somewhat got irritated at the attention Brick was giving to the girls in her class.  
>"Brick, you can go sit next to Momoko at the very back" the teacher instructed."Butch, you sit next to Kaoru and Boomer you sit next to Miyako." The girls moaned in annoyance. Brick walked to Momoko, smirking. Butch walked to his seat, cursing under his breath and Boomer went to his seat, nervously. They all took their seats, hastily.<br>"Hello, _Momo-chan_" said Brick, saying the last part flirty.  
>"Get lost Brick" said Momoko.<br>"Listen _Blossy, _you shouldn't tell people to get lost! It's not very nice!" teased Brick.  
>"But I said 'Brick, get lost,' not people get lost!" countered Momoko, smirking.<br>"Is that how you treat new members of the class, Momoko?" the teacher interrupted before Brick or Momoko could say anything else. Momoko's face flushed in embarrassment. Brick stood up.  
>"May I please move seats Miss?" he asked. The teacher frowned.<br>"I'm very sorry but there are no other seats in the class" she said. Momoko groaned and she stood up.  
>"Miss, do I have to sit next to this idiot?" she exclaimed angrily, as she pointed an accusing finger to Brick. The teacher frowned again.<br>"Momoko, sit down" she said. Momoko puffed her cheeks and sat down. She crossed her arms and turned away from Brick in a very childish manner.  
>"Wow! So you're acting cute around me now" Brick said, moving closer to Momoko, causing Momoko to move away. "If you wanted my attention that bad you should have just asked." Momoko blushed and was ready to scream at Brick's next action. He was now caressing her thigh gently.<br>"EAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Momoko squealed, her face red. The whole class turned to her, along with the teacher.  
>"Momoko, is there a reason for you squealing in the middle of class" said the teacher, crossing her arms. Momoko stood up and pointed at Brick.<br>"It was Brick, not me!" she shouted. The teacher frowned.  
>"Brick and Momoko, stand outside for the rest of the lesson" the teacher said. Brick stood up and started walking to the door, Momoko following him. She looked at her friends who were looking at her, smiling. Momoko frowned and pointed to Brick. Miyako and Kaoru responded by smirking and forming a heart with their hands. Momoko stopped and blushed; she stuck her tongue out and continued walking. At the front seat, a girl called Himeko Shirogane, a big enemy of the girls and an admirer of Brick's didn't like the attention Brick was giving to Momoko so she decided to teach Momoko a lesson. As Momoko neared Himeko's seat, Himeko stuck her foot out. Brick passed Himeko's seat, but then he remembered something he forgot back at his desk.<p>

Momoko continued walking and she tripped over Himeko's foot... just as Brick turned around.

_**(Brick's P.O.V.)  
><strong>_The teacher told us to stand outside for the rest of the lesson, I didn't care though, I still got to tease Bl- I mean Momoko. I was walking out of the classroom but I had forgotten my spit ball straw, I could use that to annoy Momoko outside. Hehe. I turned around, but I wish I never had, because now my lips were on Momoko's. I could see Momoko blushing her head off. She quickly pulled away and ran out of the classroom, her face still red. I shrugged and walked to my desk, got my spit ball straw and walked out, before I walked out, I saw Momoko's friends looking like they have just seen a ghost and a saw a girl in the front row, what was her name again? Mileko? Hamoko? Oh, who cares! And with that, I walked out of the room, to see a blushing Momoko, but she also seemed to be angry, heaven, help me!

_**(Momoko's P.O.V.)  
><strong>_Stupid Brick! The teacher told us to stand outside for the rest of the lesson, I don't care about that, what I care about is having to be with Brick! WHY BRICK? OF ALL PEOPLE! I groaned as I walked. I turned to look at my friends who were smiling and I pointed an accusing finger at Brick. They just smirked and did a heart with their hands. What the hell! I stuck my tongue out at them and I continued walking out of the classroom. I was almost to the door, when I tripped and I fell. I blushed at what just happened. My lips... my lips... w-were on B-B-Br-Brick's! I quickly pulled away and ran out of the classroom, blushing madly.

_**(NORMAL P.O.V.)**_  
>Brick walked out of the classroom and he saw Momoko sitting in the corner, blushing madly. He smirked and walked over to her. He sat next to her.<br>"Move Brick" she said. Brick pouted.  
>"I said, MOVE BRICK!" she shouted, glaring at Brick. Brick stood up hastily.<br>"Okay! Jeez!" he said. "So did you enjoy that kiss?" Momoko's eyes widened at that memory.  
>"No" she muttered. Brick leaned down, so he was eye-to-eye with Momoko.<br>"Are you sure? You don't sound very convincing" he said, smirking. Momoko's eyes narrowed in an angry manner. She punched Brick which caused him to fall back. He held his now swollen cheek.  
>"Jeez Momoko! You didn't have to punch so hard!" he exclaimed. Momoko narrowed her eyes again and she held her fist up.<br>"Well then" she started. "A: You stole my first kiss, which I am not happy about! B: You keep thinking that I _am_ happy about it! And C: If you keep complaining, I'll punch you even harder!" Brick held his hands up in defence.  
>"It's not my fault you're such a clutz and you tripped!" he said. Momoko puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms.<br>"I did not trip! That Himeko girl tripped me over!" she said. "I'm sure of it!" Brick frowned.  
>"Why would she trip you over?" he said. Momoko shrugged.<br>"I don't know!" she exclaimed. "Probably 'cause she likes you, so she might've been jealous because you were giving me attention." Brick laid back against the wall.  
>"That sucks" he said.<br>"You suck" said Momoko, copying Brick's actions.  
>"Not as much as your face" said Brick. Momoko paused, thinking of a comeback but she couldn't think of one.<br>"Ooo! You just got owned!" said Brick. Momoko puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms and turned away (again!). Brick leaned over to Momoko.  
>"That baby action again!" he exclaimed. "Even though it's baby-ish it really makes you look cute!" Momoko blushed at his... compliment?<br>"S-shut up!" she stuttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? PLease leave it in ur review! it will really make my dayy! i wont update unless i get at least 3 reviews!<br>I luv u all! Peace out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**_HIIII GUYSSS! THIS IS CHAPPIE TWO OF UNEXPECTED LOVE! HOPE U ENJOY!  
><em>_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PPGZ OR ANYTHING COPYRIGHT IN HERE!  
><em>**_**PEACE OUT!  
>ONWARDS TO THE STORY!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Momoko and Kaoru were over at Miyako's for a sleepover. They were now getting ready to go to the mall, which they had somehow convinced Kaoru into going! Momoko was stressing over which outfit to pick.<br>"Miyako! Kaoru! Help me!" she pleaded. Kaoru help her hands up in defence.  
>"I'm not good with fashion" she said. Momoko turned to Miyako who just sighed in defeat.<br>"Alright!" she went over to her closet and picked out a pink crop top with the words "Kick me" in red bubble writing and then in smaller writing it says "... If you dare..." on them and a pair of frayed denim shorts. Momoko fell in love with the outfit.  
>"OMG! I love it! Thank you Miyako!" squealed Momoko, hugging her Miyako. Momoko then released Miyako and ran to the bathroom to change.<p>

_10 minutes later...  
><em>Momoko ran out of the bathroom, her hair down and wearing her outfit. She grabbed her bag and stood in front of the door.  
>"C'mon! Let's go!" she exclaimed. Kaoru walked up to the door. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a black short sleeved shirt with a soccer ball printed on it. Her hair was in her usual hairstyle. Miyako walked to the door as well, she was wearing a sky blue and navy blue tunic with blue leggings. Her hair was in her usual curly piggy tails. They all walked out the door and to the mall.<p>

_At the mall...  
><em>Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru had just arrived at the mall and were going into JJ's to buy some clothes. Miyako picked out a blue crop top and some denim shorts. Kaoru picked out a green t-shirt and black shorts. Kaoru and Miyako paid for their things and went back to Momoko, who was stressing over what to buy! Momoko turned around to face her friends.  
>"You guys go on ahead of me!" she exclaimed. "I'll meet in the food court in about an hour!"<br>"Are you sure?" asked Kaoru. Momoko nodded happily.  
>"Okay..." said Miyako and Kaoru and she walked out of the store. Momoko sighed and turned around. She looked through the racks and after 10 minutes of looking she <em>finally <em>found something! It was a pink front knot jersey crop top with front heart breaker print. (Here's the link: ./images/product/medium/5709_1_pk_) Now, it was time to find some shorts! And again, after 10 good minutes of looking, she found a pair of black shorts with diamonte detail on them. (Here's the link: ./images/product/medium/5671_1_dm_) She turned around and was about to walk off, but a certain red-head with a cap came and kicked her lightly on her leg. She turned red in anger.  
>"BRICK? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" she shouted. Brick looked at her confusedly and tilted his head.<br>"But on your shirt it says 'kick me'" he replied. Momoko slapped her forehead with her hand.  
>"Brick, you didn't read the next part did you?" she said. Brick shook his head. Momoko punched him in the face.<br>"If you would have kept on reading it says 'if you dare'" she hissed. "And what were you doing looking at my chest anyway?" Brick smirked, which caused all the girls in the store (including the people who work there) to sigh in admiration.  
>"'Cause I was looking at how small it was" he said. Momoko was really angry now. She punched him in the face ten times harder than the punch before and walked off to the counter to pay for her clothes, whilst Brick tried to get up from the floor.<br>"Hi, may I please buy these?" said Momoko, acting like nothing had just happened. The girl at the counter looked at her and then to Brick.  
>"Oi, if you introduce me to that guy over there, I'll give you a gift card that will let you buy anything in here for free for a year" said the girl. Momoko's eyes sparkled and she nodded happily and dragged the girl over to Brick. Brick looked up to the two girls walking up to them and smirked.<br>"Momoko, did you come back to apologise?" he said, flirty. Momoko held her fist up as a sign to "shut up or you'll face the consequences."  
>"Okay! Okay! I get the picture!" he said, holding his hands up in defence. Momoko put her fist down and cleared her throat.<br>"Brick, this is..." started Momoko, but then stopped realizing she didn't know the name of the girl. She turned to the girl and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Um... sorry, what was your name again?" The girl smiled as her reply.  
>"Aio" she said. Momoko nodded then turned back to Brick.<br>"Brick this is Aoi" she said happily. "Aoi, this is Brick." Brick nodded as his hello and Aoi was melted by now. Aoi rushed over to Momoko and handed a card in her hand.  
>"Just go scan it over there and your done!" she exclaimed. Momoko nodded and did as Aoi said. She was about to go out the shop but was stopped by a kick on her leg... AGAIN! Momoko turned around angrily.<br>"What was that for!" she said, angrily. Brick smirked and shrugged.  
>"I wanted to see what your punishment would be." Momoko had one of those angry signs anime characters have on their head when they're angry now on her head.<br>"Brick, you did not just go there" she said. Brick smirked and got ready to run.  
>"Oh, but I did." Now Brick started running, Momoko behind him.<br>"BRICK, YOU GET BACK HERE!" shouted Momoko.  
>"But, I don't want to!" said Brick. Momoko quickened her pace. They were now on the fifth floor, which was the balcony. Momoko lunged for Brick's waist and grabbed onto his waist which ended up in them falling down. Momoko and Brick blushed.<br>"OMG!" said a voice from behind them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SORRY IF ITS SHORT! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER! OR AT LEAST, ILL TRY TO MAKE IT LONGER!<br>PLZ REVIEW! I WNT UPDATE IF I DONT GET AT LEAST TWO REVIEWS!  
>THANK U FOR READING!<br>I LUV U ALL! 3 3  
>PEACE OUT! <em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy guyss! Huss-Fuss here! sorry for the late update! Been REALLY busy with homework and school! ! Anyway, this is chapter 3 of Unexpected Love! Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!  
>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PPGZ OR ANYTHING COPYRIGHT IN HERE!<br>NOW! ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Momoko quickly got off Brick, face red. She saw an excited Miyako and a smirking Kaoru. Momoko started laughing awkwardly.<br>"Haha, Miyako, Kaoru... How are you?" she asked, awkwardly, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.  
>"Hmm" they replied.<br>"What you just saw wasn't what you think, I just tripped!" stated Momoko. Brick stood up and walked next to Momoko.  
>"More like you jumped and grabbed my waist" he added, which earned him a kick in the leg by Momoko. Miyako was now jumping up and down and clapping her hands in delight.<br>"OMG! I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD START LIKING EACH OTHER SOONER OR LATER!" she squealed, which caused Momoko to blush, Brick to shrug (it was nothing 'new' to him), and Kaoru to smirk.  
>"NOOO!" shouted Momoko. "Like this idiot, NO WAY!" She pointed to Brick.<br>"Are you sure? It seemed that you enjoyed that kiss from before" he teased. Momoko started hitting him.  
>"SHUT UP!" she shouted. Brick put his hands behind his head.<br>"Well, I don't care if you like me or not, I'd never fall for a flattie like you" he said. Momoko turned red with anger.  
>"Oh yeah, well, your hat is flat!" she countered, even though it was a fail.<br>"Fail, just fail" said Brick, shaking his head in disappointment.  
>"Yeah, that was a fail, Momo" pointed out Kaoru. Momoko stuck her tongue sarcastically, and then turned to Miyako, who was surprisingly silent; she looked like she was thinking.<br>"You know" started Miyako. "Before when Brick said that Momoko seemed to enjoy the kiss, she didn't deny it, she just told him to shut up." Kaoru and Brick took a moment to think.  
>"Yeah, that's true" said Kaoru, Brick nodding in agreement. Momoko stood there dumbfounded.<br>"T-that's doesn't mean anything!" she stuttered.  
>"Maybe" Kaoru shrugged. "But if Brick were to kiss Miyako right now, would you care?"<br>"No!" said Momoko and did the usual child move, even though she felt weird. Miyako repeated the words Kaoru said a few times in her head until she finally got what she said.  
>"Why do I have to kiss him?" she shouted.<br>"Please, I'll buy you magazines for the next 3 months!" begged Kaoru, and Miyako sighed in defeat.  
>"Fine!" she sighed. Brick smirked.<br>"I wouldn't mind kissing a hottie like you" he said, and Momoko felt her stomach turn again. Brick leaned into Miyako and kissed her, lightly at first, but it turned into a fiery kiss. Momoko sneaked a look and she stood there dumbfounded as her best friend kissed her enemy (or is he? XD). Brick started to caress Miyako's leg and got closer and closer to her skirt. Momoko couldn't watch anymore.  
>"STOP!" she screamed. Brick and Miyako pulled away and looked at Momoko. Momoko was ambushed by 2 smirking PPGZ and a pouting idiot.<br>"Man Momoko! Just when I was getting into it!" cried Brick. Momoko stared at Brick, pink meeting red. Momoko quickly looked down her bangs covering her eyes.  
>"Momoko are you okay?" asked Brick, moving closer to her. Kaoru and Miyako smirked as they watched the scene. Momoko looked up and she was red with anger.<br>"NO! YOU JUST POISONED MY BEST FRIEND!" she fumed. Kaoru and Miyako stared at Momoko mouths hanging open. Brick flinched at the anger in Momoko's voice. Miyako sweat dropped as she tried to calm her friend down.  
>"It's okay Momo-chan" she said. "I'm fine really." Momoko looked at her friend in concern then turned to Brick, stuck her tongue out and then dragged Miyako and Kaoru downstairs, to the food court.<p>

Momoko turned to face her friends who were smirking.  
>"Were you jealous Momo?" they teased. Momoko did her signature move (the childish one).<br>"No" she muttered.  
>"You don't sound very convincing!" said a voice from the distance. Momoko turned around and saw Brick, Butch and Boomer in the distance. She went back to her signature move as they approached her and her friends.<br>"You won't get my brother to like you if you _act_ cute" stated Butch. Momoko faced Butch, face red with anger. Their faces were only inches away from each other. Somehow, Brick got irritated at how close Momoko's and Butch's face were close to each other.  
>"What makes you think I like your idiot of a brother?" she hissed. She then turned away.<br>"Miyako, Kaoru" she started. "The usual smoothies?" Miyako and Kaoru nodded and Momoko smiled and walked away.  
>"Where's she going?" asked Brick, curiously. His brothers and the PPGZ smirked.<br>"Why?" they teased.  
>"J-just because!" he argued. "But I don't care anymore!" He turned to look at where Momoko was and saw she was at the smoothie bar and the cashier was flirting with her. He saw Momoko blushed and Brick turned red with anger as he stomped his way to Momoko.<p>

_**(Brick's P.O.V.)  
><strong>_  
>I saw Momoko going to get smoothies, the cashier was flirting with her and I could've sworn I saw her blush. I don't know why, but I felt so annoyed when I saw her with that guy. I stomped over to where Momoko was standing, my face red with anger. I don't know why I walked over, it's like my body was walking on its own. I stopped, kind of far away, but close enough to hear what they were saying.<br>"Um... Can I please have one strawberry, blueberry and green apple?" I heard Momoko ask.  
>"Sure" the guy replied and he was smirking. "Oh, but can you just come with me to check something?"I saw Momoko stare at him and slowly nod her head. She followed the cashier into a room. She's so dense! I'm gonna have to go get her. I went to the counter and saw a girl. She blushed when she saw me. This is gonna be easy.<br>"Hey cutie, can I just go into that room?" I asked her, in a flirty way. She blushed and nodded. I went inside and down the stairs. I went behind a wall to see what was going on.

_**(Normal P.O.V)  
><strong>_  
>"Um... what did you wanna show me?" asked Momoko, nervously. The cashier smirked and moved his head closer to Momoko's and kissed her. Momoko's eyes widened and she tried to pull away but he was holding her head, preventing her from doing so. The kiss got more passionate and the cashier (Sorry I keep calling him that! He doesn't deserve a name!) put his free hand under Momoko's shirt and started caressing he stomach. Momoko started crying to the fact that she was going to be raped. Suddenly, someone punched the cashier and she was now free. She turned to see Brick, red with anger. The cashier got up and was red with anger.<br>"What the hell man?" he shouted and aimed a punch at Brick. Brick fell down but quickly stood back up.  
>"How dare you do that to Momoko?" Brick shouted and he aimed a punch to cashier guy. The fight kept going on and on and Brick got injured more by every second. Momoko had had enough of seeing Brick get hurt.<br>"STOP!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face as she hugged Brick. "Please stop Brick; I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Brick looked at her, concerned. He put his arms around Momoko. His shirt was getting wet from Momoko's tears but he didn't mind. He turned to look at the cashier guy.  
>"I hope the next girl doesn't get pregnant!" said Brick. The cashier guy looked at Brick, his face red with anger. Brick pulled Momoko out of his arms and went over to the cashier guy and punched him in the face, leaving him unconscious. He turned to Momoko. Momoko looked at Brick's face; it was covered in bruises, blood and injuries. She turned to the floor, bangs covering her eyes.<br>"I'm so sorry Brick" she sobbed. "You got so injured just because of my stupidness." Brick walked over to Momoko. He turned her head up and looked into her eyes. Momoko blushed thinking of what he would do.  
><em>"Is he going to ki- No Momoko! Don't think about these things!" <em>she thought.  
>"Don't worry about it! I've been in worse fights than this!" laughed Brick. He then let go of her face and Momoko blushed even harder for thinking that he would kiss her.<br>"Momoko are you okay?" he asked. "You seem a bit red." Momoko shook her head. Brick smiled.

He placed his hand into Momoko's and dragged her upstairs and back to the counter. He went to the cashier, his hand still in Momoko's. The lady at the cashier frowned when she saw Brick holding Momoko's hand. She sighed.  
>"Yes sir?" she smiled.<br>"Two strawberries, two blueberries and two green apples" he said.  
>"Okay sir that would be $5.50" said the lady. Brick took his hands out of Momoko's, which disappointed her. Brick took out his wallet and handed the lady the money. He took the smoothies and started walking. He stopped and turned around, realizing Momoko wasn't walking.<br>"You coming?" he asked. Momoko nodded and ran to catch up with him.

"Hey Momoko? Back in that room, when I held your head, why were you blushing?" Brick asked on their way to their friends/brothers. Momoko blushed a ruby red colour. Brick noticed this and smirked.  
>"Momoko, you're such a naughty girl!" teased Brick. If it was possible, Momoko was now blushing even more.<br>"N-no!" she argued, playfully punching him on the head. "I-I-I just-"Brick interrupted her, eyes widened.  
>"You love me?" he acted. Momoko blushed.<br>"NO!" she screamed. By the time they arrived to their friends/brothers destination, Brick had big lumps all over his head.  
>"Dude, what happened to your head?" asked Butch, as everyone took their smoothies.<br>"Dude, don't ask" replied Brick.

_**(At school)**_

"Okay class, I have an announcement to make!" said the teacher. Brick groaned quietly, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Momoko. Moral of the story: Shut up if you don't want to get hurt!  
>"We will be going on a community camp in two days time!" said the teacher. "This camp is free though, the government is paying for it!" Everyone in the class starting yahoo-ing and yay-ing. Himeko put her hand up.<br>"Yes Himeko?"Asked the teacher.  
>"Miss, can we choose who we share our rooms with?" she asked, stealing a glance at Brick whilst doing so.<br>"Ah! Good question Himeko!" said the teacher. She picked up her hat from her desk. "You will have to share a room with the opposite gender as yours so! Girls, you will be picking out a name from this hat and whoever you get will be your roommate!" The teacher went around the room. She went to Momoko and Momoko anxiously picked a name out. She felt like a boulder hit her head when she saw the name.  
>"Ah! Momoko will be sharing with Brick!" announced the teacher. Momoko and Brick started groaning in frustration. At the front, Himeko was so mad that she almost snapped her ruler.<br>_"Momoko, you are so getting it for stealing my Brick!"_she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Please leave it all in your reviews!<br>I love you all!  
>Peace out! 3 <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy guyss! I updated earlier this time!  
>*audience claps and cheers*<br>Thank you! Thank you! *bows*  
>This chapter has BrickXMomoko and then a slight funny part at the end! I hope u enjoy reading this as much as i did writing it!<br>I LUV U ALL!  
>PEACE OUT!<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm overboard and I need your love, pull me up, I can't swim on my own<em>" Miyako and Momoko sang, as they listened to Overboard by Justin Bieber on Momoko's iPod Touch. Kaoru looked at her friends in disgust.  
>"I don't get what you guys see in <em>him<em>" she said. Momoko and Miyako shot Kaoru a glare before singing again. They were on the bus, heading to camp. Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru were seated at the back seat and Brick, Boomer and Butch were in the seats in front of them.  
>"<em>It's<em> _too much, feels like I'm drowning without your love, so throw yourself out to me, my life saver_" Momoko and Miyako continued singing. The boys turned around and faced the girls with disgust.  
>"Urgh! Stop singing that stupid gay's song!" cried Brick. Momoko turned red with fury. She kicked Brick as hard as she could.<br>"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT JUSTIN THT WAY!" she shouted, (you go Momoko!). Brick held his hands up in defence.  
>"I'm just speaking the truth" he stated. Momoko had had it. She got out of her seat and walked over to Brick. She punched him as hard as she could in the cheek, which caused him to stumble backwards. She stomped her way over to him, red with anger.<br>".BACK." she hissed. The whole bus watched in suspense as Momoko prepared to punch him.  
>"Momoko and Brick, what are you two doing?" asked the teacher, as she interrupted. Momoko started jumping up and down whilst pointing an accusing finger at Brick.<br>"Brick was teasing Justin!" she cried. The teacher sweat-dropped as she turned to face Brick.  
>"I feel so sorry for you Brick" she said. "You should never tease Justin in front of Momoko; consider yourself lucky she went easy on you!" Brick sweat-dropped.<br>_"Whoa! If this is easy then what's hard?"_ he thought. The teacher looked around the bus, as if looking for something, then she turned back to Brick.  
>"Brick, go sit next to Himeko over there" said the teacher. "Trust me, it's much safer than sitting in front of Momoko." Brick nodded as he stood up and sat down next to Himeko, not facing her.<p>

"Hey Brick!" she beamed. Brick looked at her and nodded. Himeko saw his swollen cheek and put her hands over her mouth and gasped.  
>"Your cheek!" she cried. Brick just nodded again. Himeko stole a glance at Momoko, who looked irritated. Himeko smirked and she cupped Brick's cheek and she gently kissed it. Gasps were heard around the bus whilst Brick just blushed. Momoko got more irritated than before and she turned red with anger, crossed her arms and turned away. Her friends realized this and smirked.<p>

"Ooo, someone's jealous" Miyako and Kaoru teased. Momoko blushed.  
>"N-NO! I LOVE JUSTIN!" she shouted, loud enough for Brick to hear. He turned around and met eyes with Momoko, who quickly looked away. Brick kept looking at her in concern, then decided to shrug it off. Himeko looked at Brick innocently.<br>"Is there something wrong Brick?" she asked sweetly. Brick looked at her and smiled as he shook his head. Momoko felt really irritated at the attention Brick was giving Himeko. Her thoughts were interrupted by the teacher.

"Okay kids! We've arrived!" announced the teacher. Everyone started yahoo-ing and yay-ing. The teacher held her hands up in silence. "For this whole day you'll have free-time, you should all know your cabin numbers by now! We'll be getting you into your groups at about 8.00, so enjoy!" All the children stood up and started rushing out of the bus, grabbing their bags in the process. Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru decided to meet at the centre once they got ready. They all rushed off to their cabins.  
>"Brick, Himeko can you please come here?" asked the teacher. Brick and Himeko approached her.<br>"Himeko could you take Brick to the infirmary, it's just straight from here" instructed the teacher. Himeko nodded as she grabbed Brick's wrist and dragged him to the infirmary. Once there, they realized the nurse wasn't there. Himeko shrugged.  
>"I'll guess I'll just have to nurse you myself!" she exclaimed proudly. She went to get the bandaids as Brick sat on the bed, thoughts of Momoko rushing through his head.<br>"Why was she angry?" he thought out loud. Himeko froze in her tracks when she started walking to Brick.  
>"Why who was angry?" she asked. Brick blushed and shook his head.<br>"Nobody, don't worry about it!" he exclaimed. Himeko frowned as she sat down next to Brick next to the bed, facing the floor.  
>"You were talking about Momoko weren't you?" she asked, sadly.<p>

_Know-knock_  
>Momoko rushed to her door and opened it. She was surprised to see Miss Honey there, (that's what I decided to name the teacher! :P).<br>"Oh, Miss Honey, how can I help you?" asked Momoko. Miss Honey smiled.  
>"Momoko, can you go get me some bandages and bandaids from the infirmary please?" she asked. Momoko nodded. Miss Honey smiled again as she pointed to the direction of the infirmary.<br>"It's just over there" she said. Momoko nodded as she ran to the infirmary. She texted Miyako and Kaoru saying she'll be a bit late because she needed to do a job. Momoko rushed to the infirmary and quickly opened the door. She froze at what she saw, tears forming in her eyes. Himeko was on top of a shirtless Brick and her lips were on his. She also saw a few of Himeko's buttons from her shirt undone. Brick hastily stood up.  
>"Momoko it's not what you think" he said. Momoko looked at Brick, tears streaming down her face.<br>"GET A ROOM!" she shouted before running away.  
>"Momoko wait!" shouted Brick. He was about to run after her, but was held back by Himeko.<br>"Put a shirt on before running outside" she advised. Brick quickly grabbed his shirt and put it on, then ran after Momoko.

_Flashback_

"You were talking about Momoko weren't you?" asked Himeko sadly. She looked up at Brick and Brick was surprised to see tears in her eyes.  
>"Himeko, why are you crying?" asked Brick.<br>"Why can't I be the girl you think about?" she cried. She crashed her lips on his. Brick's eyes widened and he tried to push her off but Himeko had her hands tightly around his neck preventing her from doing so. Pictures of Momoko rushed through Brick's head as Himeko wrapped her legs around Brick's waist, causing him to fall down onto the bed. Himeko parted from the kiss.  
>"Can't you love me?" she asked. She took Brick's shirt off and started to kiss his chest.<br>"Himeko stop!" shouted Brick. Himeko went back to Brick's lips, her tongue exploring his mouth. Brick continued to try to push her off, but it was too late, Momoko was already at the door...

Momoko ran to her dorm, Brick closely behind. Brick closed the door. He turned around to face a teary Momoko.  
>"Momoko listen" he started. "She kissed me, I tried to push her off but she didn't let me 'cause she was holding me really tightly."<br>"I DON'T CARE THAT YOU JUST MADE OUT WITH HIMEKO!" shouted Momoko. Brick looked at Momoko, confused.  
>"Then what are you mad about?" he asked her.<br>"HOW COULD YOU KISS IN AN INFIRMARY? ROMANCE ISN'T MEANT TO BE DONE THAT WAY!" Momoko shouted. Brick looked at Momoko, wide-eyed.  
><em>"She's crying because of that?" <em>he thought.  
>"YOU'RE MEANT TO KISS WHEN THE SUNSETS! ON THE BEACH! NOT AT A STUPID INFIRMARY!" Momoko continued. Brick sweat-dropped.<br>"Well, excuse me!" he said. Momoko had stopped crying and she playfully pointed her tongue out to Brick. She went to check her phone and saw all the missed calls she's received.  
>"Oh crap! Kaoru and Miyako are still waiting for me!" she exclaimed. She grabbed her bag and iPod and rushed out of the dorm, leaving a extremely dumfounded Brick.<br>_"This day keeps getting weirder by the second!"_ he thought.  
>"OMG! Look it's a bird!" he heard someone exclaim outside. Brick rolled his eyes.<br>_"Yep! Weirder by the second!"_he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! Momoko went crazy over that! I don't blame her! I would too! Anyway, please review! If you review I'll update faster!<br>I LUV U ALL!  
>PEACE OUTT! <strong>


	5. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

_**hiii guys, Huss-Fuss here! Um... Im really sorry for not updating and i probably wont for about a month! IM SORRY! ill be really busy with school, studying and stuff. I have a really important assignment and yea...  
>IM SOOOO SORRY! <strong>_


	6. Chapter 5

**OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRYYYYY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! SCHOOOOL! SCHOOOOOOOOL AND SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! SO MUCH HOMEOWRK AND ASSIGNMENTS! URGH! HOLIDAYS NOW! YIPPEE!  
>Anyway, this is the final chapter!<br>HOPE YOU ENJOY!  
>I LOVE YOU ALL!<br>PEACE OUT!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Momo! Why are you so late?" shouted Kaoru. Momoko crossed her arms and filled her cheeks with air.<br>"BECAUSE BRICK DID A STUPID THING!" she shouted.  
>"Like…" said Miyako.<br>"HE KISSED HIMEKO IN AN _**INFIRMARY**_!" she shouted. "HE SHOULD'VE KISSED HER UNDER THE SUNSET!" Momoko's friends smirked.  
>"You sure you weren't jealous Momo?" they teased. Momoko looked at them blankly.<br>"No? Why would I be jealous?" she said innocently. Her friends sighed.  
>"Doesn't matter" started Miyako.<br>"We better get moving, thanks to you being late we only have half an hour to explore the camp!" said Kaoru. Momoko held her head down in shame.  
>"I'm sorry" she said. Her friends laughed and dragged her around the camp.<p>

_After the "exploration"…  
><em>  
>Momoko went in her dorm and jumped on her bed. She realized that there was a second bed in the dorm.<br>"Hm? Where's Brick?" she said to herself. Suddenly, Brick came out from the bathroom, wearing a red hoodie and red pants and his famous red cap. He was wearing red tennis shoes to finish the look.  
>"You miss me?" he asked. Momoko threw a pillow at his head.<br>"How 'bout you get a life?" she asked him.  
>"You know, you should be getting ready" stated Brick. Momoko looked at the clock and her eyes widened.<br>7.55pm  
>Momoko rushed to her suitcase, where her clothes were all in. She took out the pink front knot jersey crop top she bought from JJ's and frayed denim shorts.<br>"OMG! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" she shouted. She rushed to the bathroom to put her clothes on and do her hair. She went out 2 minutes later and put a pair of Uggs on. Brick just stood there as she got ready.  
>"Isn't your top a bit too revealing?" he stated, getting annoyed, for some reason. Momoko "Why should you care?" she said. Brick shrugged. Momoko smiled and grabbed Brick's arm and dragged him out.<p>

_At the announcement…_

Once Momoko and Brick reached the place where the announcement was, they met up with their friends/brothers. Momoko and Brick were so occupied with getting to their friends/brothers; they didn't realize they were still holding each other's hands. Once they got to their friends/brothers, Brick and Momoko realized that their friends/brothers were smirking.  
>"Nawwww, I knew you guys would realize one day" said Miyako. Momoko tilted her head to the side whilst Brick just stared.<br>"Realize what?" Momoko asked. Butch sighed and pointed to Brick's and Momoko's hands.  
>"You guys are holding hands, I'm guessing you guys are going out" he said. Momoko stared at their hands and she blushed and quickly pulled her hand away.<br>"N-no! We were just in a rush to get here and Brick was so slow that I had to drag him here" said smirked.  
>"Mmhm, totes" she said. Brick sighed, like nothing new was happening. Everyone stared at him as he raised his head to look at them.<br>"You know the announcement's starting" he pointed out. They all nodded and turned to the front, where a teacher was walking up to talk.

As the teacher spoke, Momoko couldn't help but steal a glance at Brick once in a while.  
><em>"His eyes, they're so red, I could just get lost in them if I stared for too long"<em> she thought. Brick turned around and caught Momoko staring at him. Momoko blushed and quickly turned away. Brick raised an eyebrow but quickly shrugged it off. Momoko's blush grew deeper and her heart beat faster.  
><em>"Why is my heart beating so fast? This has never happened before, could it be because of…" <em>she thought and quickly looked around at Brick and her blush grew deeper and her heart started beating even faster.  
><em>"What's going on? My heart's beating so fast because of Brick. Could I be falling for him? <em>Momoko shook the thought off and tried to pay attention to the teacher speaking.

"Okay! Now time to put you into groups!" said the teacher and everyone started yahoo-ing and yay-ing. The teacher pulled up a hat.  
>"In this hat, I have everyone's names, names will be randomly pulled out of the hat to organise you into groups. There will be three people per group." As the teacher pulled names out of the hat, Momoko silently waited for her name to be pulled out.<br>"Okay! Now for group 16!" said the teacher. She pulled a name out of the hat and read the name.  
>"Momoko!" she said. Momoko looked up and smiled. The teacher pulled out another name and read it.<br>"Second member, Brick!" she called out. Momoko pouted and started glaring at Brick.  
>"Not fair! Not only do I have to share dorms with you, but I also have to be in the same group as you!" she shouted. Brick sighed.<br>"Geez, sorry" he said.  
>"Okay! Final member is… Himeko!" called out the teacher as she pulled Himeko's name out. Himeko started squealing as she ran over to Brick and wrapped her arms around his neck.<br>"YAAY! Brick, we get to be in the same group!" she sqealed. Brick just smiled and patted Himeko on the back. Momoko somehow got extremely jealous and turned red with anger. She was so angry, she couldn't help but shout, "GET OFF OF HIM!" Everyone turned to face Momoko and Momoko started blushing. Brick stared at Momoko in concern as she faced the floor, bangs covering her eyes.  
>"Sorry" she muttered before she ran off. Brick let go of Himeko and stared in the direction Momoko ran off him.<br>"M-Momoko?" he said. He turned to face his friends/brothers who just stared at him, in a begging manner. Brick put on a determined look and ran after Momoko, causing Himeko to turn red with anger but she quickly turned away and muttered, "Who cares about him? He wasn't right for me anyway!"

_With Momoko…  
><em>  
>"Stupid Brick, how could he just let Himeko hug him like that?" she muttered as she slid down the tree she was leaning on, her face streaked with tears.<br>"How could you Brick? I love you so much, how could you let Himeko take advantage of you like that?" she said. Momoko stood up as more tears began to river down her face.  
>"WHY BRICK? WHEN I LOVED YOU SO MUCH!" she screamed, her tears hitting the floor, like hail. She looked up and saw Brick, with wide and blank eyes. Momoko stared at him and blushed a deep scarlet colour. Brick slowly walked up to Momoko, which caused Momoko to walk back, until her back hit the tree. Brick looked down at Momoko.<br>"Momoko, what did you just say?" he asked, still shocked by her sudden confession. Momoko looked up and stared into his eyes. She smiled and mouthed the words, "I love you." Brick smiled.  
>"Really?" he asked. Momoko nodded. He moved his head closer to Momoko's, until they were only an inch apart.<br>"Well, I do too" he said, before closing the distance between them.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Hope you enjoyed! pLEASE rEViEW! WOOOOOOOOOOOOT!<br>PEACE OUTT! **


End file.
